If Naruto and Sasuke walked in
by The Dark Hood
Summary: After a training session, Naruto and Sasuke made their way to Sasuke's house, seeing something that changed their lives. No Uchiha massacre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>If Naruto and Sasuke walked in…<strong>

"I so am stronger than you!"

"You wish, dobe!"

"Heh, maybe you're just jealous and don't want to admit it."

"Again, you wish."

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were currently walking to Sasuke's house after a their team session and a little training. It was about 3'o clock. They were best friends, even if they didn't admit it. Naruto wore his usual orange jumpsuit, something that Sasuke hated. After asking Naruto asked why he wore it, Naruto responded by telling him that it was comfy and that it was orange. Sasuke wore his usual high-collar blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol in the back, and white shorts.

"Hmm, I wonder what you're mom is cooking today…"

"I don't know."

The two reached the compound's gate, opened it and entered. They were greeted with many hellos from all the residents. The Uchihas were one of the few clans that didn't hate Naruto, something he was grateful for. It wasn't long before they reached Sasuke's house. They both entered after taking their sandals off. When they were about to enter the kitchen they heard giggling. After a few more seconds, they realized it was from Sasuke's mom, Mikoto.

"Hey, teme, why is your mom laughing?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," answered Sasuke.

They heard even more noises. When they saw what the commotion was all about, their eyes widened. There, in front of them, was Mikoto, wearing her usual house clothes. But that wasn't the unusual part. No, the unusual part was the fact that she was being undressed and making out with her husband and Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku.

The two twelve years-old watched, wide eyed, as the two kept undressing and making out.

"Wait, Fugaku, what if someone sees us?" asked Mikoto.

"Don't worry, honey," said Fugaku in a reassuring manner,"no one is gonna see us. Besides, I'm pretty sure we could hear if someone walked in."

With that he returned to kissing and stripping his wife, unaware that his son and his best friend were watching. After awhile, when they were about to actually get to the good part, Sasuke and Naruto ran out the house at supper speed.

"What was that?" asked Mikoto.

"Nothing," said Fugaku. With that, he entered inside her, both moaning.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto stopped running when they reached they're usual training spot.<p>

"Sasuke, was that your mother and father doing…?" Naruto could not finish the question.

"I-I think so…" said Sasuke with wide eyes.

"But, _how_?" asked Naruto.

"You think that I know!" shouted Sasuke.

"Well, you're the one with parents…"

"Well, no I don't know." The truth was that neither Sasuke nor Naruto knew the 'talk.' With Naruto being an orphan, having no parents to tell him, and Sasuke, never showing an interest in that regard, until now.

"We have to ask someone who knows about this," said Sasuke.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>After having asked Iruka who couldn't explain without blushing and sputtering garbage because he was a virgin himself, the two genin made their way to team 8's training ground. They both decided that Kakashi was too much of a pervert for them to listen to. The only reasonable candidate that they knew was Kurenai, because there was no way in hell that Sasuke was about to ask his parents and tell them that he saw them do…<em>that.<em>

"Kurenai-sensei!" screamed Naruto.

The raven-hair beauty turned from her team to see who called her. She saw that it was Naruto, and Sasuke. 'What could they want?' wondered Kurenai. Hinata blushed when she saw who it was and started to rub her two index fingers together.

When they reached Kurenai, she asked,"What can I do for you two?"

"Well…" started Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head,"can we talk in private."

"Please." added Sasuke.

Kurenai merely raised an eyebrow but complied. "Team, wait here until I return." Team 8 nodded.

The three individuals left to a different clearing. When they got there and Kurenai asked her question once again. After they explained what had happened and what they wanted to know, Kurenai was blushing furiously. 'Why are they so interested? More importantly, why would they ask me?' wondered Kurenai once again. 'I understand Naruto, since he's an orphan, but Sasuke could ask his parents.' In the end, the poor woman could not explain it thoroughly, since she too, unfortunately, was a virgin. But, Kurenai did think of someone who could help them. 'I just hope she doesn't kill them.'

* * *

><p>"Is this the right place?" asked Naruto as they stopped inside a forest.<p>

"It is. I'm pretty sure this is is training ground 44."

As soon as he finished, several shuriken made their way towards them. They managed to dodge a few of them, but in the end they were both pinned to a tree.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a grinning Anko as she made herself be seen.

"Please don't kill us!" screamed Naruto. Sasuke just kept silent, but he too was terrified.

"I won't, unless you tell me why you're here."

"Kurenai-sensei told us to come here," explained Naruto.

'Kurenai-chan?' thought Anko. Then it hit her. "Oh so you're the two gakis she told me to meet here." She then released them, making Naruto and Sasuke sigh in relief that she didn't kill them.

"So what can I do for you two?" asked Anko.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then Sasuke shrugged. "We're here to know what sex is," answered Sasuke.

Anko went wide-eyed went she heard his response, but then she laughed inside her mind. 'Heh, so Kurenai-chan couldn't explain it to them, so she thought to send them to me. Smart, Kurenai-chan, smart,' thought Anko.

She then grinned a scary grin, scaring both Sasuke and Naruto. "All right, I'll teach you. But you both need to know that I teach better by showing and actually doing." Sasuke and Naruto just looked at her confused. Anko just smiled to herself. 'Perfect.'

The next day, everybody wondered why Sasuke and Naruto were smiling all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I had this idea for awhile now, so I thought of posting this, and here it is! <strong>

**Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>If Itachi walked in….<strong>

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto then looked at Fugaku. Fugaku looked back at him. Fugaku then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at his father. The three eyed each other for a moment as they sat next to each other, Naruto on one end, Sasuke in the middle, and Fugaku on the other end, in what was basically the "conference" room as Fugaku had dubbed it in his house. Fugaku then turned his eyes to the other final person in the room who was sitting in front of them, putting aside the fact that Naruto was here even though he hadn't invited him.

Uchiha Itachi matched his father's gaze with a stoic one, the one that he usually wore. The only problem was the fact that his eyes were bloodshot red, ruining the "bad" boy Uchiha look that he often liked to wear. It helped him a great deal with the opposite sex. But such thoughts were the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Itachi," Fugaku started in a slow tone, "do you mind explaining to me just what's been going on with you lately?"

"I don't know what you mean, father. I've been myself as always."

If it were anybody else, they would have immediately believed Itachi, giving the stoic tone in which he replied that matched his face.

"Your eyes," Fugaku added. "What's wrong with them?"

"….I've been training with my sharingan a lot lately. My eyes must be tired…..a side effect…a sharingan disorder….some normal nothing out of the ordinary thing, father. Nothing else."

"…"

Fugaku hadn't been born yesterday. He knew when his children were lying. Sasuke was in the same boat as his father. He knew that something else was going on with his older brother. Naruto on the other hand had his arms crossed in front of him as he nodded his head.

"I see. I guess that does seem like something that could happen. Specially since Sasuke and I were thinking that you had walked in on your parents having s-"

Sasuke elbowed his idiotic friend in the gut in an instant, knocking the air out of the blond's lungs which instantly shut him up.

Fugaku eyed the two boys sitting next to him for a few moments, trying to understand what had just happened. Itachi simply looked at them with his never changing stoic look.

"…."

"…."

"….."

"…..Is that all, father?"

"…Yes."

* * *

><p>Kurenai kept stealing glances at her purple haired friend as the two, along with their other friend Inuzuka Hana, ate in Anko's favorite dango shop per request of said crazy friend. After a few more moments of this, Anko had had enough.<p>

"Just what is it, Kurenai-chan? I can't enjoy my precious dango like this!"

Kurenai blinked, realizing that she had been caught. "It's nothing….."

When Anko shrugged, Kurenai blurted out, "Did you have sex with Naruto and Sasuke?"

The silence that befell the table after that was unnerving. Hana's mouth was wide open at the moment. But the reason for her reaction wasn't for what Kurenai had just said. Okay, so that did play a small part in it. But the most prudent reason was the fact that Anko had a small smirk on her face.

"Do you want to join us now, Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai blinked for a second time, realizing that Anko had just both answered her question and confirmed something else: the woman had indeed had sex with the two genin…and she was still doing it!

"W-what!? I only sent them to you so that you could give them the talk! Nothing else!"

"Just what are you two talking about?" Hana asked, looking between her two friends.

Shrugging, Anko answered, "Kurenai-chan here sent me the two brats on Kakashi's team so that I could give them the 'birds and the bees' since Kurenai-chan can't do it herself. Since, ya know…"

"Anko, that's enough!" Kurenai interrupted with a blush on her face.

Chuckling, Anko said, "No need to be shy, Kurenai-chan. I'm sure Asuma won't mind if you joined us. The brats would be happy too."

While Kurenai was a spluttering mess, Hana had an intrigued look. "Is that an opened offer?"

Anko smirked at this while Kurenai looked at her other friend with a shocked look. "Hana? Why would you!-"

"Because it sounds interesting," the Inuzuka said with a shrug of her own, stopping Kurenai mid-sentence. "Well, is it?"

Kurenai could only watch helplessly.

* * *

><p>Sakura knew something was wrong. She didn't know how to explain it, but she knew that both of her other teammates had been acting differently lately. But how could she bring it up? Subtly wasn't exactly one of her strong suits. The combination of not being able to wait for Kakashi any longer as well as her curiosity reaching its maximum level, Sakura turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke.<p>

"All right, you two. What's been going on with you two lately?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at their pink teammate with raised eyebrows. "What ever do you mean?" the two of them asked at the same time.

Sakura pointed at them. "THAT! You two seem more in synch with each other than before!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They had a pretty good of what Sakura was talking about. But still…..

"And?" Sasuke said while crossing his arms. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no….."

"Do you want to join us then, Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke glanced at the whiskered blond, trying to understand where he was going with this. It had been a month already since that fateful day. Surely his crush on Sakura was gone now….right?

Sakura fiddled for a few seconds. "Can I?" She really wanted to know what her two teammates were doing lately.

Sasuke's eyes were immediately drawn to the pink haired girl's chest. He didn't need his sharingan to tell him that Sakura's chest was no where near Anko's league. If there was one thing that Sasuke had learned about himself, it was the fact that he liked boobs to be big…and round….and squishy…..and perky….and-okay, basically everything that Sakura's small boobs were not at the moment.

The Uchiha patted the girl's head as he walked past her, a new directive for what he was going to do for the rest of the day. Screw Kakashi and his training sessions. "Come to us when they're bigger."

While Sakura was left with a look filled with confusion, Naruto had a hand on his chin as he nodded his head with a knowing look.

'I always knew the teme preferred bigger boobs. He's always hogging Anko-chan's.'

* * *

><p>"Enough is enough already. You have to do this for me."<p>

Itachi's best friend, Uchiha Shisui, looked at Itachi with a raised eyebrow. "I don't really see what the big deal is, Itachi."

Shaking his head, Itachi said, "I can't get it out of my mind! No matter how many times I've poked my eyes, they're still there! It's hell!"

The two Uchiha were currently walking down one of the main Uchiha streets in the district on their way to Itachi's house.

"Even so, this power of mine shall only be used for the good!" Shisui stated. "I mean, I've gotta be the only Uchiha ever to unlock the Mangekyo! Hence, I shall use it only to stop a civil war or something major like that!….or abuse the hell out of it to only make hot women sleep with me. I think I like the latter option one better." Clearly Shisui had not been paying attention to his clan's history, but that was neither here nor there.

"This is a once in the lifetime request, Shisui! Make me forget that I ever saw my parents doing…_that_."

It was Shisui's turn to shake his head. "I really don't see the big deal, Itachi. Your mom is hot!"

The two walked into the house, loud moans instantly reaching their ears which made Itachi pause and forget the whole "your mom is hot" comment from his best friend. Shisui on the other hand dashed straight towards the kitchen. Seeing this, Itachi had no other choice to but to follow behind him with the intent of stopping him. Seeing Shisui standing still by the doorway of the kitchen, Itachi grabbed his shoulder with an irritated look.

"Now look here, you idiot, I-"

Itachi didn't finish as Shisui instantly propelled backwards into the ground due to a major rupture of blood from his nostrils and a small grin to match.

Itachi was confused for a few moments. At least, that was the case until he picked something else up.

"F-Fugaku, a-ah, n-not so rough….."

One twitch.

Two twitches.

Three twitches.

"GET A ROOM ALREADY DAMMIT! WE FUCKING _EAT _HERE!"

At that moment, Uchiha Itachi had snapped.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt a shudder go down his spine. Hmm, how odd. Had he just missed an important moment of his young life? Like, seeing Itachi have a mental breakdown for the most idiotic of reasons? Seeing a naked Anko, however, made Sasuke think that the shudder had only been because of the sight before him.<p>

"We have a new guest joining us today, brats. So enjoy."

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened as an equally naked Hana walked into Anko's "secret lair" in the infamous training ground forty four. No one would ever sneak on them here.

If there was one thing that both Naruto and Sasuke knew for a fact now, it was that their stumbling into Sasuke's parents' little "get-together" had been the best thing that had ever happened to them in their twelve years of living.

And the two genin would continue to enjoy themselves in their adventure that had begun on that faithful day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. I just felt a sudden inspiration to do this. It really is a good break from more serious writing. Don't know how good it actually is, but meh. Either way, here it is. I still have no clue if there will be more or what.<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy.**


End file.
